ragtagfugitivefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Republic - NCC-1371-D
Ship Information Name Republic: A state in which the supreme power rests in the body of citizens entitled to vote and is exercised by representatives chosen directly or indirectly by them. A representation of the Federation. A philosophical dialogue (4th century b.c.) by Plato dealing with the composition and structure of the ideal state. The U.S.S. Republic - D is the Fifth Federation Starship to bear the name. The first U.S.S. Republic was a Constitution Class Starship that served with distinction and participated in the Daystrom M5 Computer Incident. The second U.S.S. Republic was a Constellation Class Starship that served alongside the U.S.S. Hathaway for many years, it was then recalled to Earth and became a Cadet Training Vessel for Starfleet Academy, active even in 2373. The third U.S.S. Republic was Ambassador Class and had a short life serving Pegasus Station, the ship was decommissioned when its space-frame became unstable during a mission. The Fourth Republic a Nebula Class Starship that was decommisioned. History Database Republic Database * USS Republic Crew Manifest Construction and Initial Assignment The Excalibur Class was a design born from the vastly improving technologies since the launch of the Galaxy Class. With the improvements in computer system technologies, increasing accuracy, range and overall ability of sensor technologies, advancements in phaser arrays, and new forms of offensive weapon technologies the Galaxy Class was becoming out of date for the role of deep space, long range explorer. The Excalibur Class was originally a proposed design for the Sovereign Class, which was rejected in favor of a more tactical design. With the Galaxy Class still the only large scale dedicated explorer, the Excalibur design was reevaluated as a possible candidate to incorporate all of the newest technologies into a larger ship capable of deep space exploration, to serve along side the Galaxy Class. Although with the swaying tides of the battle against the Borg Collective, the development of the Excalibur was considerably slowed in favor of more combat-oriented designs. The Excalibur was considered to be the next step in the evolution of deep space explorers; not to replace the Galaxy Class, but supplement it. The Galaxy was still years more advanced than most other vessels of exploration, but Starfleet Command dictated the need to incorporate the newest and considerably more advanced computer systems, namely the bio-neural computer systems, into a new generation of explorers. The general idea was to make the starship able to still pack a punch if needed in combat because of the largely unknown nature of long range, deep space exploration, but able to shed away the multiple torpedo launchers and redundant phaser arrays that the Sovereign boasted. In place of those systems were to be more science labs, extra crew quarters, more deep space oriented departments like multiple hydroponics bays, holographic emitters in all major areas of the ship, shuttle and torpedo/probe manufacturing labs, and an extra shuttlebay. Another design aspect of the Excalibur, which would mirror its Galaxy sister and stray away from its Sovereign cousin, was the addition of even more crew luxury systems like extra holodecks, an extra arboretum, more gymnasium rooms and redundant medical facilities, which gave it the ability like the Galaxy to make large scale evacuations in emergency situations. With such a large vessel, it was also designed to allow a majority of the crew to access their own personal quarters, including junior officers and enlisted personnel. It was found that avoiding cramped conditions improved crew morale. The design was made as much for crew comfort as it was for exploring deep space. The USS Excalibur escaping an explosion. The design was finished in 2372. However, with the quickly escalating conflict with the Dominion the construction of the prototype and shakedown cruise wasn't a top priority, with ships like the Sovereign, Defiant and Steamrunner taking precedence because of their combative natures. A prototype was completed in very late 2374 though and given a shakedown within the core Federation territories. The shakedown cruise of the Excalibur was a farcical exercise and the ship was barely tested before it was ordered to the front lines against the Dominion. The Excalibur was able to take quite a beating and hand one out too, but in large scale battles it was clearly no Sovereign. The Excalibur was thrust to the Vulcan front on the possibility that the Dominion were going to start a risky campaign to take the core Federation world. After Starfleet was certain that Vulcan was in no immediate danger the Excalibur was reassigned to help attack the Dominion foothold in the Chin'toka system. During the battle the Excalibur was able to successfully take the crew of three separate heavily crippled ships on board and treat them accordingly. The combined might of the Dominion forces were too much for the Excalibur, though, and she fell victim to enemy fire. Most of the crew were able to be evacuated and the Allied fleet went on to obtain a victory. After the end of the war two Excalibur Class hulls, which were in dock pending completion, were finally finished and Starfleet was overall happy with the success of the Excalibur in battle. How she would perform in deep space assignments was the true test, however, and after a year of shakedown for the two Excaliburs in circulation the design performed well above expectations. The largest drawback of the Excalibur Class is its requirement of resources to build. Literally one of the largest designs Starfleet has ever employed, it requires even more resources than the Galaxy Class to construct. The construction time for the Excalibur is also nearly a third longer than that of the Galaxy. However, the class is a diamond gem when it comes to long term deep space assignments. The Excalibur Class has since been put into production in very limited numbers and it remains one of the most sought after commands in all of Starfleet. Technical Data *Length: 860 meters *Beam: 423 meters *Decks: 40 Total, 38 Habitable Decks *Crew: 350 Officers, 750 Crew *Mass: 8.500.000 Metric Tons *Role: Battleship Defenses *Single Layer Regenerative Shield System, Total Capacity: 3,500,000 TeraJoules *Heavy Duranium/Tritanium Double Hull plus 30cm of Ablative Armor (50cm in some "key" areas) *High-Level Structural Integrity Field Armaments *Type XIII Phaser Array (12) *Pulse Fire Combination Torpedo Launchers (5) *175 x Quantum Torpedoes *250 x Photon Torpdoes *Extra Torpedo Warheads are stored in the Armory, and Torpedo Casings can be replicated as needed. Propulsion *Impulse Drive: .975c *Reactor: General Electric Class 9 Dilithium Focus Chamber *Normal Cruise: 9.95 *Maximum Cruise: 9.99 *Maximum Rated: 9.998 Computer Systems *3 AC-22 Bio-Neural Super System Computer Processing Cores *LCARS Version 7.3 Auxiliary Craft Number of Shuttle Bays: 4 Standard Auxiliary Craft Count *20 x Type 11 Shuttlecraft *11 x Type 9 Shuttlecraft *10 x Arrow Class Runabout *5 x Volga Class Runabout *5 x Argo Transport Shuttles *2 x Peregrine Class Fighter Ships *9 x Workbee Repair and Maintenance Craft Note: Shuttles and Fighters can be placed in storage when not in use. Dedication Plaque First Contacts